


Just A Thought

by Rakeasaurus



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/pseuds/Rakeasaurus
Summary: Casey haves a few thoughts about the wedding but it's not what you think.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey





	Just A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in first person and Chicago fire. I hope this is good I didn't really watch this ep.

Today is the day Cruz gets married we've all been waiting for this day. I stand in front of a mirror fixing my bowtie, making sure that it's perfect.

"Hey,you ready?" I hear Kelly ask from behind me, i look at him through the mirrror.

"Yeah." I turn and look at him with a smile and he smiles back.

"Great. See you," Kelly pats my shoulder and walks away. That was short i guess he was just checking up on me. I decided to go and find Brett.

I stop in the doorway when i see Brett, she looks beautiful I meanStella does too but.

"Hey," Brett walks up to me before i could finish my thought.

"Hey, um...are you ready?" Brett loops her arm around mine. I could feel my heart start to race i take a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." I try to play it off and i think it worked.

"Alright. Let's go." We walk down the aisle and we split, i stand by Cruz and Brett stands on Chole's side. We stand across from each other.

I couldn't help but look at her, she looks so beautiful in that dress i could only imagine what she would look like in a wedding dress, not that we'll be the ones getting married i'm just saying she looks good in anything. Clapping takes me out of my thoughts i can't help but think i'm a little distracted today. 

We all head to the reception party. Brett looks at me from across the room when i look back she looks away it makes me wonder if i'm missing something. I put that thought a side.

"Congratulations," i say with a smile and hug Chloe and Cruz.

"Thanks," Cruz Said. He seems really happy, they both do and reasonable so i'm sure they've been waiting for this day longer than the rest of us. I leave to let them be.

I go sit back at my table and Brett is already there.

"Hey. Having fun?" Brett gives me a smile.

"Yeah."

"Good." Things seem awkward but it's not maybe a little weird, maybe she saw me starring at her earlier but i know things will be fine tomorrow. I wonder if she feels the same.


End file.
